MARVEL el nuevo comienso
by rockxsiempre1999
Summary: un nuevo vengador se une y cambiara el destino de todos


hola** como estan tamto tiempo **

**bueno en esta voy a hacer una historia con mi amigo frank 10 (recomiendo que vean sus historias ) y como es buen amigo mio ise que esta historia se mescle con naruto (solo por el )con los vengadores que lo disfruten ^^**

**derechos de los vengadores no son ****míos,tampoco los derechos de Naruto son mios**

Ya han pasado 5 años en la aldea de la Konoha y Fran uchiha a crecido ,al igual que tuvo muchas aventuras y desventuras,ademas, Fran estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea Konoha ,aprendiendo jutsus nuevos, aprendiendo mediante el Sharingan.

Fran volvió de su viaje del conocimiento total y lo primero que iba a hacer era hablar con Tsunade:

-Tsunade se pude pasar?-Pregunta Fran golpeando la puerta.

-adelante -le responde

con una sonrisa le dijo-Tsunade,tanto tiempo-le dijo sacándose el sobrero que le tapaba la cara

-discupu-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de mirarlo a la cara-Fran,eres tu?-pregunta Tsunade

-si,soy yo Tsunade-dijo sonriendo Fran

-Fran-dijo Tsunade con alegría , dirigiéndose a el para abrasarlo,y agrego- Waw,as cambiado -agrego

-Y usted esta mas viej-dijo Fran, y sin saber que decir se rió-jejejeje

-no as cambiado mucho,mmm?-Dijo Tsunade

Fran ,entre nervios y risas,trato de cambiar de tema-Em,y los muchachos -dijo rápidamente

-lo muchachos , están bien, también están progresando mucho-dijo Tsunade y agrego-Sakura ,últimamente logro completar 5 misiones de rango a y 4 de rango s y Naruto logro hacer 4 misiones de rango a y b ,y 6 de rango s.Y te alegrara saber que entre Sakura y Naruto hay chispa, y todo gracias a ti.

-Hay, gracias je je-dijo Fran sonrojado.

**TOC TOC **

-uh?,quien es?-pregunta Tsunade

-soy yo, Shizune

-ah,que pasa?-pregunta Tsunade

-Hay, alguien que insiste en verla- dice Shizune

Fran escucha y aprovecha para irse,pero antes le pregunta Tsunade -Hum...,donde se encuentran los chicos?-le pregunta

-los muchachos están en el campo de entrenamiento-le responde Tsunade

-Gracias-dice Fran dirigiéndose a la ventana-nos vemos abue...digo ,Tsunade je je-agrego antes de marchase

-(Hay Fran, párese que no has cambiado mucho)-piensa Tsunade

-le dejo pasar?-pregunta Shizune

-esta bien ,que pase-le responde Tsunade

entra un hombre grande y con una sonrisa pequeña

-si?,que que quiere?-dice Tsunade escribiendo si verle la cara

el hombre dio una sonrisa mas grande y se rió

**mientras tanto**

-ok,solo debo ir al campo de entrenamiento-dice Fran alegre

unos minutos después

-al fin llegue-digo Fran ansioso

-Naruto descansa un poco ,hemos entrenado sin parar-escucha Fran

-no importa,descansa si quieres-escucha Fran

-(esas voces son de)-pensó Fran y contento grito-Sakura,Naruto

-uh?-dijeron Naruto y Sakura

Sakura y Naruto vieron a alguien sacudiendo la mano y corriendo

-ese no es Fran?-pregunta Naruto a Sakura emocionado

-Sakura,Naruto-gritaba Fran aun mas cerca

-¡si ,es Fran!-respondió Sakura a Naruto casi llorando

-¡Fran!-dijeron Sakura y Naruto

-que alegría me da verlos,chicos-dice Fran

-nosotros también- dice Naruto

-nos extrañabas?-Preguntaba Sakura

-si ,ja ja ja-dice Fran

**mientras tanto**

**-**¡NO!,¡de ninguna manera!-dice Tsunade Furiosa

-piénselo-de dice el hombre

-no,esa es mi respuesta-dice Tsunade-ahora vallase

el hombre se va pero mantiene su sonrisa diabólica

**mientras tanto (perdón por repetirlo varias veces XD)**

Fran les contó a los muchachos todo lo que avía hecho

-wow,todo eso hiciste?-Pregunta Sakura

-si-le responde Fran

-hey ,?, acaso ,ya no saludas?-se escuchaba

-eh?-dijeron los tres y se dieron vuelta-SASUKE!-agregaron

-hola-dijo Sasuke

-je-dijo Fran antes de mirar bien la cara de Sasuke-que pasa?-agrego

-te bine a entregar esto-dijo Sasuke ,pero con la misma cara de preocupación.

-gracias-dijo Fran

-este es un pergamino sagrado de la aldea de los Uchiha,este pergamino fue escrita con cada gota de sangre de los Uchiha,este pergamino tiene la especialidad de convertirse en cualquier otro pergamino,coma la de una invocación o de un arma,te lo entrego porque solo un Uchiha de sangre pura puede usarlo-dijo Sasuke

-Gracias,pero ,que te pasa?-Pregunta Fran,Preocupado

-es que ...el muro me pidió que vos y yo fuéramos haberlo ,y no me da muy buena espina -le responde Sasuke

-ok,vamos-dijo Fran

Unos minutos después

-bienvenidos,Fran y Sasuke-dice el muro con una voz escalofriante

-me dijeron que querías verme -dijo Fran

-si-le respondió

-en que me necesitas?-pregunto Fran

-Necesito que vayas al futuro -dijo el muro

-el futuro?-dijo Fran

-si,en ese momento las aldeas peligran,por una catástrofe. Necesito que vallas y después ven con migo para volver,je-dijo el muro

-ok-dijo Fran

Sasuke estaba por entrar en el portal del tiempo con Fran pero el muro agrego -Fran tiene que ir solo-agrego el muro

-quédate yo puedo solo -le dijo Fran a Sasuke

Fran viajo en el tiempo y lo primero que vio fue:

-wow,que niebla es mas densa si vea hacia abajo,y?que les paso a los arboles se ven más secos -

Fran fue a la aldea apurado y emocionado,pero todo cambio cuando vio que la aldea de Konoha estaba en ruinas y Fran dijo llorando

-porq..,proq..,¡¿PORQUE?-GRITO FRAN

_CONTINUARA..._

**BUENO ACÁ TERMINA **_  
_

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ACHU**


End file.
